Timeless
by pandamaniac
Summary: Neverland. The land where time is just an illusion, but the feelings are not.
1. Prologue

It truly was the timeless land. How long had she sat there lost within the tranquilizing sounds of waves crashing into each other? A year ago, she would have never imagined herself sitting on the Jolly Roger, in Neverland, chasing the son she had put up for private adoption. Her thoughts were racing at a thousand miles per hour and it was getting tiring to figure them out. She closed her eyes and let the salty smell of the sea override her senses. What use was she to Henry if she was tense and pressured? A lingering breath left her lips as she laid her head on the cool wooden deck. Just tonight… She'll let go of her regrets for this night only.

"This might be the first time I see you this relaxed, Swan."

Emma's body jerked forwards, immediately grabbing the sword at her side for safety. Her posture softened slightly when she realized it was just Hook leaning against the helm. "Dammit, what are you doing out here Hook."

He might have come back to help, but it was still difficult to trust a pirate so easily.

"My, my, Swan, still hostile aren't we." He gave a small smile and sat a few feet away from her, smart guy. "I couldn't sleep."

_Hmm… _Neverland must be full of so many unpleasant memories for him, yet he still came; She stopped herself from chewing on her bottom lip again, Okay maybe she was being a little too harsh on him.

Was this where he lost his love, _Milah_ was it? " She finally understood how it felt to lose a loved one; feeling useless and weak. Her skin still prickled when she remembered the feeling of Neal's hand slipping through hers, whispering I love you for the last time.

Emma let her eyelids meet once again, closing off the moon's angelic light from her sight in hopes of erasing Neal's final moments from her memory… "Yeah, me too."

"We'll find your boy, Swan."

Her nails dug deep into her skin; just thinking about what they were doing to him reminded her of how she failed him. She hated herself for being so careless. She hated herself for losing him once again. "I hope we do."

Hook seemed to sense the inner turmoil she was facing and stayed quiet, allowing her to delve into her own private ocean of thoughts while he dove into his.

They sat together in silence until the first light peeked through the clouds and a seagull's crow joined the peaceful ocean symphony. It was the beginning of a new day, a start of a new adventure, and a growing friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

Three days. They've been sailing across endless miles of blue for three. Whole. Days. Every time she brought up the idea that they might be lost, Hook would narrow his eyes and shrug her off. He hid behind a mask of arrogance but she could easily see through that façade, something was wrong.

What if the portal transported them to the wrong land? Greg and Tamara were able to kill August and disturb the magic running through Regina's blood. What would stop them from finding a way so no one could thwart their plans?

Bursts of gold and lavender merged together signaling the beginning of their fourth day. _Wow, _National Geographic would have paid millions for a shot of this sunrise. Everything was different here.

She scoffed; Neverland they called it, well they sure got the _never_ half right, where the hell was the land? Hugging her coat even closer to her body, Emma slowly made her way down the steps to the main deck. She stopped mid-stride as her eyes landed on Hook standing at the edge of the ship, fishing rod in hand illuminated by the sky's vibrant light.

"I didn't think you were awake." She said as she approached quietly. Hook didn't seem to be fazed by her presence though. He sent her a sideways wink, "Missed me tonight love?" Emma's eyes narrowed slightly but she sat down next to him, "And here I thought you were going to be tolerable." He grinned and nodded towards the fishing rod, "Want to try your luck Swan?" Her eyebrows pressed into each other. Memories of Leroy showing her how to fish flooded her mind. Leroy ended up in the hospital with the baiting hook stuck in his palm and story that got passed around Storybrooke for months. "Fishing? I'll pass…"

Hook spent minutes insisting until Emma finally gave in. They spent the next hour or so fishing and to her surprise, Hook was actually a great teacher. She ended up catching six huge odd looking fish; Screw-fish he called them. She wondered if this was another one of his innuendo jokes or if they really are named screw-fish. Dear god, he was seriously rubbing off on her.

"Hook!"

David approached them irately, disturbing their quiet atmosphere. "How long is this going to take hook? Snow is in bed, if you could even call it that, with a fever and a nauseous stomach. You said we were supposed to arrive at sundown. Two days ago!" A hard smirk split the pirate's face. "Well It's not my fault the fairest mother of princesses can't handle the sea. If I had known how _sensitive_ she was, I would have provided her with better care I assure you." David's fist clenched even tighter and his eyes blazed with fury. Emma groaned and nudged hook- violently - with her elbow. He was never going to learn. Hook eyed her with amusement but nodded and raised his arms defensively, "Sorry mate- habit."

Emma headed towards the sleeping quarters where Mary-Margaret was. She always hated the sea, _"There's a reason birds fly and nest on trees instead of swim. The sea is horrible. Rocks you back and forth over and over and over again, useless!" _She chuckled at one of the many complaints her mother grumbled under her breath during their journey. Mother… it was still really hard to believe that a woman her age could be her mother.

"Hey, how are you holding on today?" Mary-Margaret exhaled heavily and looked up through lidded eyes, "Horrible. Any-" cough "- any news yet?" Emma shook her head. Everyone was getting restless. Even … wait, where were Gold and Regina? She barely saw them at all. "Gold's hidden behind an invisibility barrier, he says he doesn't feel like interacting with _low-life pirates_. His words not mine." Mary-Margaret said in between coughs. Regina it seems, enjoyed wandering around somberly, avoiding everyone at all costs.

The smell of grilled screw-fish invaded their senses, and Emma left to the main deck to fetch herself some food. She was famished. On deck, Hook and David stood together as they prepared the food while Regina and Gold sat at the opposite end lost in the whispers of their conversation. Emma stopped mid-stride and she shook her head. No way was the scene before her real. No fists or flying fireballs? That was a first. She presumed that everyone was too drained and confused to argue, it was a good kind of change.

Half way past their meal, a far bustling sound was getting closer and louder with each second that passed by. Heads turned around frantically searching for the source.

_Crack!_

Blue, silver, and white erupted in front of them forcing them to shield their eyes against the abrupt intensity of the light. Emma ignored her racing heart and reached for her sword. Hook and David both recovered from their shock and did the same, while Regina and Gold both prepared to fire the first magical attack if needed.

The burst of bright light faded. In its place stood a woman that could only be described as _enchanting. _Long white locks, as white as a winter's first snowflake, flowed in perfect waves down the curve of her back until it reached the bottom of her skirt. Mid-thigh. Beauty. Her lavender eyes slowly searched the people on board until they rested on Hook. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she stepped forward.

"Killian Jones, It has truly been a long time my friend."


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: This chapter was a bit short but if I didn't post today, it'll probably take me at least another week to post. Hope you enjoy :)** _  
_

_Run. Run. Run!_

_Heavy breaths. He darted between the trees as fast as his short legs could take him. Blood and scratches covered his body and his eyes stung with sweat. No, there was no time to feel pain. He had to run. _

_Blurs of green orbs whizzed by, surrounding him. Giddy laughter echoed in the forest. _

"_You can't run Killian." _

_Chills ran down his spine. He had to escape. Run!_

_[THUD]_

_The flesh on his palms tore as it skidded across the rough ground; Killian winced at the pain but frantically tried to get back up. Sea blue eyes met deep green widened in glee. The corners of her lips lifted into a grin as she looked down at him._

"_Caught you."_

_Killian's hand shook as he dug through the dirt underneath him, desperately searching for anything he could use. Nothing. His lips quivered, he had to do something. The dagger! It wouldn't hurt her, but it would be enough to stall her. Eyes narrowing, his hold on the weapon tightened, hidden from her view. The loss of blood was getting to him; black spots were threatening to take over his vision. "Let me go." _

_She snickered, "Such an ungrateful little imp. What happened to all the fun we were having?"_

"_Get away from me!" With a wave of determination, he lifted the dagger and forced it through her bare foot at his side. A loud scream rang within the forest; frightened birds tore through the trees and he took the chance to run away. She was furious now. He couldn't risk getting caught again; she would give him no mercy. He ran with no direction in mind. He wanted to go home; back to the real world, back to his- no. He would survive on his own without him. _

_His vision blurred as he was pulled up high into the sky, he could hear the pounding of his heart and he wildly struggled to break free. His head jerked toward his captive expecting 'her' but he was caught with surprise when his eyes met lavender instead of green. A soft smile graced her lips, "Worry not boy, you are safe."_

"_Who are you?" his voice came out as a whisper. Her eyes shone brightly, "I'm … -_

"Titania," He acknowledged, sheathing his sword.

"Back again I see… twice was not enough for you?"

All eyes were on Hook. His shoulders tensed slightly. Who…or what was she? It seemed like a hundred memories crossed through his mind. By the way his jaw was clenched, not all were pleasant.

"They've got unfinished business." his eyes met hers briefly, "I'm simply accompanying them." His smirk was back, but it seemed to be strained this time.

The woman scanned the group slowly, "You are looking for the island are you not?" she said once her eyes landed on Hook once more. Hook nodded, and Emma stepped forward. "You know where it is don't you?" Titania studied her for a while and then sent her a soft smile. "_Ah, _you are the boy's mother. Now I understand your desire to help, Killian."

"Henry? You know where my son is?!" All eyes turned to Regina. Her eyes blazed with all the worry and frustration she had suppressed during the time aboard the Jolly Roger. "Stop jabbering and tell us what you know, we already wasted enough time here!"

Titania frowned at Regina's outburst, and with a wave of her hand, Regina's mouth faded. Emma's jaw fell, and everyone on deck had similar reactions. Did she just-

"It's temporary." She smiled. "As I was saying _before_ I was rudely interrupted… The island has cloaked itself. It senses and fears the power of two evils aboard this ship."

"You mean Regina and I." Gold stepped forward. "The Evil Queen and the Dark One." Titania raised her eyebrow, "Yes, and it is quite ironic that you, of all people, are aboard this ship."

"What do you suggest we do then?" David asked. Apparently her dad decided to trust her. "You leave those two on the ship and row a bit farther into the sea. The island will reveal itself to you."

"I'm not leaving that crocodile on my ship!" -

"I am not staying aboard while my son is out there!" –

"Do I look like I care about your worthless ship, _pirate?" –_

Tension was thick in the air and everyone was hurling complaints and objections at each other. This was chaos. Nothing was going as planned, it never did.

"Then wander the seas of Neverland with your pride and arrogance. Let the boy die then!" Titania snarled, successfully silencing everyone.

Emma's stomach clenched and she found it difficult to breathe … _die? _No. She refused to believe it could be possible. "What are they doing-" she swallowed, "-doing to him?"

"It is not what is being done, it is what shall be done…"


End file.
